This application claims priority of Taiwan Application No. 91211834, filed on Jan. 8, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, more particularly to a mounting device for a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional mounting device for a display, and generally includes a stationary base 91, a display-supporting mechanism 9, and two torsion springs 94.
As illustrated, the stationary base 91 is mounted on a horizontally extending support 90, and is formed with opposite lower left and right pivot plates 92. The display-supporting mechanism 9 includes a bracket 99, and parallel first and second arm units 95,97. The bracket 99 is disposed above the stationary base 91 for mounting of a display (not shown) thereon, and is formed with opposite upper left and right pivot plates 981 that are disposed above and that are aligned with the lower left and right pivot plates 92, respectively. The first arm unit 95 includes parallel left and right arms 95xe2x80x3 which are pivoted to the lower left and right pivot plates 92 about an upper pivot shaft 93xe2x80x3, and the upper left and right pivot plates 981. The second arm unit 97 includes parallel left and right arms 97xe2x80x3, which are pivoted to the lower left and right pivot plates 92 about a lower pivot shaft 93, and the upper left and right pivot plates 981 in such a manner that the left and right arms 95xe2x80x3, 97xe2x80x3 of the first and second arm units 95,97 are rotatable relative to the stationary base 91 between upper and lower positions. An adjacent pair of the left arms 95xe2x80x3,97xe2x80x3 of the first and second arm units 95,97 is spaced apart from each other by a gap (G). Each of the two torsion springs 94 is sleeved around a respective one of the pivot shafts 93,93xe2x80x3, and has an intermediate section 941 biasing against the stationary base 91, and two opposite ends 942 secured respectively to two spring-holding elements 70 sleeved firmly on the pivot shafts 93,93xe2x80x3.
Under this condition, rotation of the first and second arm units 95,97 relative to the stationary base 91 from the upper position to the lower position results in widening of the gap (G) between the first and second arm units 95,97, which, in turn, results in deformation of the torsion springs 94, thereby storing a restoring force in the torsion springs 94 to urge the first and second arm units 95,97 in a direction from the lower position to the upper position.
The aforesaid conventional mounting device is disadvantageous in that it requires the upper and lower pivot shafts 93xe2x80x3, 93 and four spring-holding elements 70 for mounting of the torsion springs 94. In addition, mounting of the torsion springs 94 and the spring-holding elements 70 on the pivot shafts 93xe2x80x3, 93 is relatively inconvenient.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a mounting device for a display, which includes less components and which requires little assembly time so as to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art.
A mounting device for a display according to the present invention includes a stationary bases a display-supporting mechanism, and an urging unit. The display-supporting mechanism extends upwardly from and is pivoted to the stationary base so as to be rotatable relative to the stationary base between upper and lower positions. The display-supporting mechanism includes a bracket that is disposed above the stationary base, and parallel first and second arm units that extend between and that are pivoted to the stationary base and the bracket and that cooperatively define a gap therebetween. The urging unit is disposed between the stationary base and the bracket, and is connected to the first and second arm units in such a manner that rotation of the display-supporting mechanism relative to the stationary base from the upper position to the lower position results in widening of the gap between the first and second arm units, which, in turn, results in deformation of the urging member, thereby storing a restoring force in the urging unit to urge the display-supporting mechanism in a direction from the lower position to the upper position.